


Perdition

by cuddlepuss



Category: Adam Milligan - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Guilt, Haunting, Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea of how Adam might be raised from the cage and hold Castiel accountable for ignoring him when he rescued Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the plot, the characters belong to the creator of the show, and it's production company.

A sound broke the still, heated silence. Quiet and faint, like a seagull landing, or an eagle taking flight. The stiflingly hot air stirred briefly, desultorily, and stilled in seconds. Heads lifted, lifeless eyes shifted listlessly, trying to catch sight of the cause of the sound. An agonised scream cut short, as though the maker was suddenly unable to continue, and a loud, authoritative voice called for everyone to STOP!

Brilliant, harsh white light snapped on, illuminating the room, the contents worse than any horror film ever made. Rack upon rack of living beings, skinless, some missing limbs, some with their intestines trailing down over their thighs like own grown thongs. All silent, gashes to their necks showing where their voice boxes had been sliced open, mouths now moving soundlessly, agony clearly written on each and every one of their bloodied faces.

The sound’s source was obvious to see, one figure stood, tall and unbound, clothing free of all traces of blood and gore as they looked around them. A blank look on his impassive face, he was tall, with pale brown hair and blue eyes, his apparent youth belied by the old eyes in his creaseless face, eyes that have seen too much, witnessed too much.

He slowly turned his head, taking in the pools of congealing blood on the floor, the rivulets of it running down the walls, the drying droplets from how it dripped, tear-like from the bodies of all the poor souls hanging in that horror show of a room. Coming full circle, he moved off, carefully, slowly, crossing the space to one particular body, laying a hand on it.

The body’s internal organs resealed themselves inside the abdominal cavity, skin re-growing from his hand out, the throat un-slicing, until the body was, once more, whole and intact. He picked it up, the lights snapped off, the sound of wings was heard again, and they were both gone.

Bright lights and loud voices caught the attention of the young man that had been brought back from the pit, slitting his eyes open, he snapped them shut again, he’d been so long in the pitch black of the cage that the light was blinding to his dark adjusted vision. The voices quieted slightly, and the brilliance dimmed a little, making it possible for him to glance around and see where he now was, one thing was for sure – he was no longer in the pit with Lucifer and Michael.

Concerned emerald and hazel green eyes met his as he pried his peepers further open, and two tall men sat on either side of him, vaguely he recognised them as his brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, his Dad’s legitimate children, his half siblings. Relief shone clear on their faces, as first Sam, then Dean, gathered him in for gentle, but sincere hugs. He looked around for his rescuer, knowing it could not have been either of them.

There was the sound of fluttering again, and he turned his face hopefully towards it, flinching back when it was not who he had hoped it would be. Castiel looked at him, his head tilted to one side, in that oh, so familiar way, puzzled as to why the youth on the bed would draw back from him.

Cas didn’t realise that Adam had recognised him as the angel that had ignored him in the pit, left him to suffer at the hands of the two most powerful archangels in all of creation, while he pulled out his older brother, Sam. Adam flinched away further as Castiel approached him, desperate to keep distance from the angel that he saw as his betrayer, it was when Cas left him there without Sam to talk to that he’d given up hope of rescue for himself.

Once more there was the sound of wings swishing through the air, and this time, Adam made no attempt to look – he didn’t want to be disappointed again, so when that same tall, brown haired angel as appeared in the cage sat beside him on the bed, he didn’t immediately realise who it was – not until Castiel spoke the name in astonishment. So far as Cas had known, Samandriel was dead, killed by his own hands, at the order of Naomi.

Adam’s head snapped round, his eyes widening comically as he caught his first, good, unimpeded look at the being that had retrieved him from Hell. He reached out a tentative hand, then dropped it to his side once more, certain that this was only another form of torture – a virtual rescue that would then be snatched away again. Smiling softly, Samandriel took Adam’s hand in his, and comforted him. 

With Dean and Sam both having had their own experiences of Hell under their belts, they understood, in part, what Adam was feeling, more so Sam as he’d been in the cage too, whereas Dean had been in Hell itself, under Alistair on the torture racks. Sam brought Adam a cold glass of water, while Dean talked quietly to Cas and Samandriel stayed on the bed with Adam.

It took days before Adam would, could, believe he was safe and with his brothers again, and more than a week before he spoke of his animosity to Castiel, by which time, tensions between the two had risen significantly. But when the truth, Adam KNEW who Castiel was, was revealed, that was when the barriers really came tumbling down and Adam could let out all of his pain and despair at his being left behind.

He didn’t blame Sam, as might have been assumed, he knew that his brother had fought for his rescue, to the point of almost being lost permanently himself, but he did bear a grudge toward the Angel that had turned his back on him in the pit. He resented Castiel’s deciding that Sam was worthy of rescue, but he wasn’t, and there was nothing that Cas did that changed his mind.

Every night, the same thing would happen, Adam would go to sleep alone in his bed, he’d sleep for about an hour, have a nightmare of being back in the pit again, Sam would come climb in with him and calm him some, then Samandriel would sit alongside and hold his hand, He and Sam acting as a physical, and emotional, barrier to the bad dreams, letting him rest. And did he ever need rest, for the whole two years, our time, that he’d been in the cage without Sam, Lucifer and Michael had taken great delight in keeping him with just enough sleep to keep him alive, but not enough to be what you’d call rested.

Now, with some form of protection at last, he was able to, finally, give in and let his ravaged soul and body relax. Sam, sensing his need for reassurance, nestled in as close as he could to spare his little brother as much as he could PHYSICALLY, while Samandriel, using his Angelic powers, made sure his mind was at ease and allowed him to relax from the stresses of having been in the cage at all. Dean and Cas looked on in pleased bewilderment of the bond that seemed to be growing between the three younger members of the group.

Castiel, as much as he could, being an Angel, felt guilty for having left the youngest brother behind, even if he couldn’t have brought both of them out at once, and regretted not having taken another of his bretheren to retrieve Adam when he fetched Sam, but regrets didn’t make any difference to Adam’s dislike for him, he only tolerated Castiel for the sake of his brothers, and then only just. Samandriel and Sam were planning though, even if no-one but them knew it yet.

The plan hinged on getting Dean and Castiel to work with them, allowing Adam to be put in Castiel’s place, the place of only being able to save one of two possible hostages, and having to choose which one was abandoned to his fate. The placement was set up, Dean and Sam, with Adam, would be ‘working’ a case, when they’d get separated. The Angels, invisible to human eyes, would be nearby, to ensure safety, but the two older brothers would seem to be imperilled, and Adam would have the chance to rescue only the one.

When the day came, six months after Adam’s return to his brothers, the four in the know made no noticeable differences to the usual pattern. They packed everything they thought they’d need, got into ‘Baby’, and drove to the job, with Adam in tow. Once there, as usual, the two younger ones went one way while Dean went the other, the Angels having an ‘emergency’ they had to go take care of. Without Adam noticing, Samandriel, still invisible, zapped Sam to a different area of the building they were searching for the ghost in.

Both of the older brothers, taking their cues from the invisible Angels, yelled for help, that they were in trouble, Adam, skidding round a corner, almost collapsed to his knees when he spotted Sam tied to a creaky old post, the rope fraying and floor boards threatening to give way at any moment, while, the opposite end of the corridor, Dean was lashed to a metal table, a swinging pendulum bearing a sharp, axe like blade, swooped ever closer to his stomach. Both were yelling for him to save the other, Adam was completely torn, and frozen immobile.

He yelled for Samandriel to come help, when he didn’t immediately appear, he yelled for Cas, begging the two for help for his brothers. What no-one realised was that while all the theatrics were going on, and the Angels were, finally, saving both brothers, the ghost had crept up behind Adam, and swept HIM away to danger. His panic filled cries could be heard all across the house.

Springing into action, the two brothers, and the attending Angels, went as fast as they safely could, making their way towards where Adam’s pleas for help could be heard, the manic laughter of the ghost echoing eerily around them as a thin white mist began to seep into the building, obscuring the view. Undeterred, the four went ahead, covering one another as they followed the sound of pleas and laughter down towards the crumbling basement of the near derelict house. 

When they got to the basement, and found the right room, they found Adam, suspended by a rapidly breaking rope, over a submerged swimming pool, empty of water, but filled with deadly snakes, as they watched, the rope unwound a little more, the ghost watching, amused from the far side of the pool. While Sam and Dean prepared to receive a shaken Adam, Samandriel went and smote the ghost, the fury of all heaven running white hot through his grace, while Castiel, determined to not fail the younger brother this time, flew in, freed Adam, and flew him back to his brothers.

Shaken, sweating and pale, Adam sat in the back of the car, Sam to one side of him, Samandriel to the other, as Cas rode shotgun and Dean drove, first to a liquor store, then to a take-away, before going back to their motel for a well-deserved drink and a bite to eat. While he was eating, Adam had a far-away look in his eye, a look that faded as he looked from Samandriel, to his brothers, then more thoughtfully, to Castiel.

Downing his shot of Jack, he said _”Castiel.”_ The Angel jumped at the sound of his name on Adam’s lips, and turned to look quizzically at him, _”Castiel, today has shown me that, in a rescue situation, there isn’t always chance to think things through and act in the most logical way. I think I may have mis-judged you. I’m sorry, I guess it was just ….chance, that left me in the pit.”_

Castiel, surprised, came forward to take the offered hand, and shook it warmly, accepting the apology, and making one of his own for having not taken someone with him when he knew that Adam was there. Clearing his throat, Dean declared that to be enough chick-flick moments, and to change the subject before they all grew lady parts.


End file.
